


let's make this our story (let's live in the glory)

by purifyinglight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, blake reads to yang, cuddly bees, they deserve all the happiness in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purifyinglight/pseuds/purifyinglight
Summary: Not all stories have a happy ending, but Blake and Yang are determined to make sure theirs does.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	let's make this our story (let's live in the glory)

**Author's Note:**

> it's canon that blake and yang like to share books/stories with each other and are super adorable about it! thank you, marguerite bennett.
> 
> includes some references to the dc comics but still makes sense if you haven't read them.

“Whatcha reading?”

Blake looked up at the sound of the familiar voice and felt her lips tug upwards. Yang had just entered the room, wearing the orange tank top and black shorts that she typically slept in. She strode over to where Blake was sitting on the bed, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze as she leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

Blake smiled at the casual display of fondness. They were still in the early days of their romantic relationship, but Blake felt so at ease around her that it could’ve been years. In a way, it had been. She’d grown used to being on the receiving end of Yang’s affection; the only difference was that now Blake was one hundred percent certain of the feelings behind her actions.

Blake mused on these thoughts for a few moments before remembering to answer Yang’s question.

“I found this in the library.” She lifted the book off her lap and held it up so Yang could see the cover. “My mom told me a similar story about a faunus princess and her human lover. I didn’t think it was an actual book. Maybe this isn’t the same story she was telling me about, but it looked interesting, so I thought I’d give it a read.”

Yang nodded in understanding, leaning in to get a closer look at the book. Her eyes widened. “Hey, I know this story! My dad used to tell it to Ruby and I when we were little!”

“Really?” Blake began tentatively. “The themes are a bit dark for two young children…” She stalled upon seeing the confusion written on Yang’s face.

“What do you mean? The faunus princess falls in love with the human, he wins all his battles, then they get married and live happily ever after!”

Yang stared at her expectantly, and Blake offered her an apologetic look. She placed the book on the nightstand and clasped Yang’s left hand in hers. “Sweetheart… I think your dad may have changed the story a bit to avoid upsetting you.”

Yang blinked a few times before breaking her silence. “He wouldn’t…”

Blake watched in amused silence as realization crossed her features. She reached out to smooth the crease forming in Yang’s brow with the thumb of her free hand, reveling in the way the blonde relaxed at her touch.

“He would, wouldn’t he?”

Blake chuckled. “I think a lot of parents would, Yang.”

“Well.” Yang shook her head as if in disbelief. “Now I have to know what actually happens.”

“You sure?” Blake asked, hesitant about potentially ruining one of Yang’s favorite childhood stories. But her partner nodded eagerly back at her, and she sensed a request in her lingering gaze. “Would you like me to read it to you?”

Yang broke into a smile, her eyes lighting up. “I’d love that,” she answered with a hint of shyness in her voice.

Blake appreciated that she was comfortable enough in her presence to express such vulnerability. She knew most people would never imagine that someone as confident as Yang could be bashful, and it was endearing to behold.

“Come here,” she cooed, gently tugging at Yang’s arm and pulling her onto the bed. The bottom of her nightgown rode up as Yang sat between her parted legs, scooting backwards until her head was resting against her chest.

“Comfortable?” Blake asked.

“Mm…” Yang nuzzled deeper into her in response. “Am I squashing you?”

Blake laughed, Yang’s scent filling up her nostrils and infiltrating her thoughts. “No.” She pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “But you sure do have a lot of hair.”

“I get that a lot.”

“It’s beautiful.” She combed her fingers through it—a privilege she was grateful for, being one of the few people, if not the only person, allowed to touch her hair like that. She gathered the blonde locks in her hands, brushing them aside so she could see Yang’s face. “You’re beautiful.”

Yang’s features softened. She fully turned in Blake’s embrace, her fingers coming up to gently cradle her jaw. Lilac eyes swept over her, then Yang’s lips were on her own. “And you, Blake Belladonna, are the most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen.”

The sincerity in her voice was almost overwhelming. Blake felt her face heat up, and she wondered if Yang’s compliments would ever not make her blush.

Yang dropped a final kiss on her cheek, before snuggling back into her. “Now, about that story?”

Blake picked up the book and held it in front of them, her arms coming around Yang as she did so.

“The princess shed a few tears as she placed the ring on his finger. It was a token of her undying love…” she read aloud, picking up where she’d left off.

Blake told the tragic story of the faunus princess and human noble who fell in love but were torn apart by their circumstances, by war and death. It didn’t have a happy ending by any means, but it still made for a captivating read. Blake was able to enjoy such stories when their tragedy was confined to fiction, when her own life offered a more promising resolution. That much was confirmed by the presence of the incredible woman in her arms, whom she’d promised to never leave again.

Yang had been unusually quiet in the lead up to the book’s conclusion. Upon finishing, Blake spared a glance at her partner. Sure enough, she’d fallen asleep, Blake having been so absorbed in the story that she didn’t notice the quiet snores escaping her mouth.

Blake closed the book and put it on the nightstand. Trying her best not to wake her girlfriend, she brought them both under the comforter and adjusted them into lying position, with Yang nestled against her chest.

It always amazed Blake how small and vulnerable Yang looked while sleeping, especially when she was curled up in her arms. The fact that there had been times when rest didn’t come easily for either of them made her appreciate these peaceful moments all the more. Their struggles were far from over, with the war raging on, but they’d learned to take advantage of the precious hours they had together. Learned that after everything, they deserved this much.

Yet their love didn’t make them complacent. In battle, Blake fought to keep people safe from harm and protect their futures, which included hers and Yang’s. She’d stop at nothing to be able to spend a lifetime with the woman she loved. It wouldn’t come easily, but there was no question that it would be worth it.

Blake gratefully kissed Yang’s forehead before drifting off into a tranquil sleep.

* * *

Yang awoke to sunlight filtering through the curtains and the comforting weight of an arm draped around her waist. She cast her eyes up to see Blake still sleeping and smiled to herself. Her partner—her girlfriend—really was gorgeous. Yang couldn’t resist running her fingers through her black shoulder-length waves. She lightly kissed her jaw, and as she pulled away she found herself staring into the amber eyes she loved so much.

Wait—her eyes?

“Hi,” Blake said lazily, a smile forming on her lips.

“You’re awake.”

“I am now.”

Yang felt guilty for having woken her, knowing they didn’t need to be up for at least another hour. “I’m sorry, baby, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Her fingers grazed Blake’s cheek as she brushed some hair out of her face. “You just looked so peaceful and pretty and—uh—I mean you’re pretty all the time! You’re beautiful! I just—”

“Yang!” Blake’s laughter was completely unrestrained. Yang thought it was the most adorable sound she’d ever heard, even if it was at her expense.

Blake soon composed herself. “I don’t mind you waking me up at all. Especially if you kiss me and tell me I’m beautiful right after.” She spoke the last words quietly, fiddling with the ends of her hair.

“Well, then,” Yang began. “You’re super beautiful,” she whispered. Then she pressed her lips to Blake’s collarbone. “And thank you for reading to me.”

She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt as safe and comforted as she had the night before. Perhaps it was because she associated being read to with Summer and Tai, and her childhood. Or maybe it was the effect of being held by Blake while her soothing voice lulled her to sleep. Yang suspected it was a combination of both.

“It was a pleasure,” Blake murmured into her hair, before planting a gentle kiss on her temple. “Although I’m not sure how much of the ending you actually heard, sleepyhead.”

“Hey!” Yang protested. “I was listening… for the most part. It’s a long book! I was tired and you were so comfy that I couldn’t help drifting off.”

Blake hummed, and Yang could tell she was stifling a laugh. “Oh, so it’s my fault now? Okay… no more cuddling in the foreseeable future. We don’t want you falling into an eternal slumber.” She punctuated her statement by disentangling her body from Yang’s, so they no longer had any physical contact.

“Nooo,” Yang whined, reaching out to wrap her arm around Blake’s waist and pull her back into an embrace, meeting no resistance as she did so. She hugged her tightly from behind. “You’re mean.”

“Oh, Yang,” Blake began, a teasing lilt to her voice. “I know how much you love it when I’m feisty.”

“I—,” Yang faltered. “I can’t believe you remember that.” She sighed. “You know what I love more?”

“Mm?”

Yang propped herself up and leaned over to pepper Blake’s face with kisses, marveling at the way her nose scrunched up and her cat ears folded forward. “Cuddling with my girlfriend. She’s a bit of a smartass, but I think she’s cute enough to get away with it.”

Blake groaned and turned around to bury her head in Yang’s chest, but not before Yang caught a glimpse of the familiar shade of pink dusting her cheeks.

“See. Adorable.”

They rested in comfortable silence for a few moments. Then Blake glanced up at her, eyes filled with a soft sincerity. “I love reading with you. And cuddling with you. And fighting with you. And joking around with you.” She tucked a few strands of unruly hair behind Yang’s ear, and the blonde could’ve sworn her heart did a somersault at the tenderness of the gesture. “Gods, Yang. I love you.”

Blake’s words. Her actions. The adoration in her gaze. Yang thought she might spontaneously combust. She wanted nothing more to spend her life with Blake by her side, teasing and all. And if anyone tried to take that away from her? Well, they should’ve known better than to take on the personification of strength. “I love you, Blake. You have no idea how much.”

Blake cupped her cheek and guided her face down to hers. “I think I do.”

Their lips met in one of the slowest, sweetest, most blissful kisses they had ever shared.

When they finally parted, Blake nestled into the crook of Yang’s neck. Yang instinctively wrapped an arm around her, taking comfort in their closeness as their bodies pressed against each other and their legs intertwined.

If life was a book, their own story was just beginning. Yang couldn’t wait to see what the next chapters had in store.


End file.
